


Scar

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [21]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Comrades, Friendship, Gen, Scar, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Bloodhound bears scars of their past. When tending to an injured trickster prompts him to ask them about the old wounds, they chuckle as they hint at their history.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Scar

“There, there Artur.” Bloodhound mused as they rubbed a finger upon the raven’s head. When it cawed into their touch, they snickered in response.

Typically after games, they tended to stay in their quarters to finish their own affairs. Today, however, had prompted for their attention as a few of the Legends had suffered some injuries. Because the wounds weren’t serious enough to warrant Lifeline’s attention, her skills being put to use in the medical bay, it was left in the hands of the other Legends. Bloodhound was lucky, coming out with some bullet grazings and some light burns from a thermite grenade. 

After they finished cleaning themselves up, they gathered the tools necessary before stealing a glance at themselves in the mirror. To keep their identity a secret yet work comfortably, they had removed all of their heavy clothing before settling with some long sleeves and jeans, placing their respirator back on with their hood removed. They gave a pleasant nod before leaving to set up shop in the commons.

Their first patient was Mirage, plopping down next to the hunter and wincing as an injury started acting up. They motioned for him to remove his shirt so that it was easier for them to tend to his wounds, and that he did, tossing the discarded clothing beside his seat. Bloodhound shook their head as they proceeded to deal with a wound on his shoulder. Nothing too big, just a cut that still leaked the precious crimson liquid. They quickly dealt with it with an alcohol wipe and bandages.

“Mirage, you seemed to be quite alright.” They whispered as they tended to another wound on his side, he flinched from the touch.

“Shh, it’s alright, félagi. It’s nothing but some alcohol.” They continued even through the trickster whining, smiling as they watched him squirm. As they worked, Mirage’s eyes caught some of the webbed scaring on the hunter’s exposed skin upon their face, growing interested in the history of Bloodhound.

“Say, Blood, mind telling us how you got those scars on your face?” Mirage asked quietly as he couldn’t hold his curiosity back any longer. In fact, when has he seen this much of their face? Bloodhound laughed lightly as they felt the trickster’s eyes studying them.

“I received these scars when I was very young, during a hunt. Therefore why I must wear this respirator.” They tapped on the device with their fingers.

“But no matter, I am here now. It was quite the learning experience, I will say that.” They finished wrapping up the wound on the man before inspecting his face, his own scars decorating his features.

“And what about you, félagi? You seem to wear scars of battle as well.” Mirage paused before bringing a hand up to trace the scar that ran across his eye.

“Oh, these? You know, brothers, other Legends, basically anything that can scratch you has done that to me. But these are my best qualities.” He chuckled as he ran his hands on his face, rubbing his weary eyes.

“That is very true, félagi.” They adjusted the respirator so that it sat at a better angle, their bare fingers brushing upon their scarred skin. They wore these old wounds with honor, much as the man sitting in front of them wore his with memories and pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a 'Bloodhound with other Legends that have scars and they have a talk' but I wanted to keep their identity a secret still and play with that. Mirage is always a good choice to have with others, it's his best quality! Let me know if there are any errors!  
> I love feedback! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
